Photovoltaic panels (“solar panels”) can be made to convert sunlight into electricity. There are various technologies for making photovoltaic panels, including mono-crystalline silicon wafer based, multi-crystalline silicon wafer based, and thin film silicon based. Many commercially available photovoltaic panels are made with only one side exposed to sunlight.